Welcome to Mission Creek
by Pineapple Phone
Summary: After getting hit with Principal Perry's car, Danny can't remember who is is or where he's from. Luckily the Davenports are there to help him figure it out along the way.


**This is after Urban Jungle for DP, mid season two for Lab Rats, before anyone knows about their bionics.**

Danny looked into the eyes of his opponent floating across from him in the warehouse. "Alright," he thought. "I'll finish up the Box Ghost and be on my way home." He pooled energy into his hand without a single thought and flung the glowing green ectoblast at the Box Ghost. It sailed two inches to the left of his blue head. Danny sighed in frustration. He must've been more tired than he thought.

Suddenly the warehouse was painted with an eerie green glow. Danny could feel the low buzz of the natural portal behind him. "Convenient." He thought as he prepared another ectoblast. "I'll just launch the Box Ghost in there instead of getting out my ther-"

"Prepare for my cubical cardboard wrath!" yelled the Box Ghost with flourish as he sent a horde of boxes straight at Danny, effectively throwing him into the portal, coupled with a few boxes.

Danny fell through the night air of wherever the portal had sent him. In a split second Danny only had time to feel a burst of panic as his pale blue rings transformed him into Fenton and he hit the cold wet pavement below. With the air thoroughly knock out of his lungs, he gathered the strength to stand up, disoriented and in pain. His ears met the shrill sound of what must've been a car horn and his body screamed at him as he saw a blinding light before his form met the front of a red Audi, and his senses left him.

Perry stomped on the breaks, nearly hitting her head on the steering wheel. She swore and peered over the hood of her car. She swore again and got out to measure the damage. She may hit, but she didn't run. Well, she had run away from cops. And the federal government. And of course taxes, but she did have a heart, dang it, even if she wouldn't admit it.

She looked down at the scrawny kid lying motionless in front of her car. She rubbed her chin in thought. He didn't look dead. There were plenty of bruises through from what she could see. Oh, crap, was that blood staining his shirt. What was a highschooler doing in the middle of the road anyway? At this time of night? She huffed and dragged the kid into her car. She'd hide him at the school 'til he woke up and was no longer her responsibility.

Danny woke up in what looked like some sort of office. Not an important office though, like ones used by lawyers or accountants. More like a school dean's office or principal's office. He jumped when he say a middle-aged ginger woman next to him.

"Oh, good. You're alive. Thought for a moment there I'd have to bury another body."

Danny couldn't tell if she was joking.

Danny put his hand up to the back of his head where he fell the dull pain of a very small bump that felt like it had mostly healed. How did that happen? He couldn't remember, but it was probably due to his eternal clumsiness. He looked down at his clothes. Dirty blue jeans and a white shirt with a semi-dried blood stain on it.

"What happened?" he thought aloud.

"I uh," the woman darted to the side before looking back at Danny. "found you. In the street, and, me being the Good Samaritan I am, decided to... help."Danny figured she wasn't telling the whole truth, going by the tone of her voice, but the current explanation was sufficient enough. If she wasn't going to tell him, there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Thanks..." he stood up. "My name's Danny, by the way." He would have offered his hand to shake, but there was something very unappealing about this woman.

"Principal Perry." she replied. So He was right, it was a principal's office. "You can leave now" She told him, satisfied that he was well enough to stand and talk, and clueless enough to not sue her for hitting him. "Oh, wait, " she said reaching over. She pulled out a Mission Creek High P.E. shirt that looked about his size. "Put this on. Instead of that bloody one. Don't want anyone getting suspicious."

Danny found that remark odd, but was grateful for the shirt nonetheless. He didn't want any unnecessary attention either. "Where's the bathroom?" Danny asked her, taking the shirt.

"Down the hall. Don't come back," She added, "You're not my problem anymore."

Danny left the office and wandered down the hall. This wasn't his school, he knew that much from a lack of recognition, but when he tried to remember his school, nothing came to mind. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror at his messy black hair and dirty cheeks. What school was he supposed to go to, what other schools were in this town? He realized that he didn't even know the name of this town. He put his hands on the sink, staring into his icy blue eyes though the mirror. Shouldn't he know the name of this town? Didn't he live here? Why else would he be here? He couldn't remember where he lived. Where was he supposed to go? Who was he supposed to call? He searched in his mind, but there was nothing to search through. Just a black, empty space. Where were his memories? They had been there, at least, he thought they had been. Where did they go? He stared into his empty reflection. Who was he? Who...

He looked down at his hands and noticed that the sink was covered in a thin layer of frost that was already vanishing. He was Danny... Danny something. No surname, no identity. Just Danny. He was a five-letter word.

He turned on the faucet and washed his face. He took some deep breaths. "It's fine." he convinced himself. He picked up the gym shirt. He must've dropped it on the ground during his fit. He laid it on the counter and took off his own shirt, surprised to see some nasty scars. A few scrapes and a couple burns of different sizes graced his toned torso. More disbelief. What had he been doing? His clumsiness sure hadn't caused these. Just who was he? A nice, light yellow bruise accompanied by a fresh pink scar drew his attention. Those were the newest ones, he couldn't find whatever had caused the blood stain. For a moment his heart sped up as the thought came that it was someone else's, but he pushed it aside quickly. He would never hurt anyone. He knew this, but for some reason, he couldn't let it go.

He quickly put on the gym shirt to cover any supporting evidence. Out of sight, out of mind. He suddenly wondered if he even wanted to remember who he was. He ran his hand through his hair a couple of times to make it look less like a rat's nest and took another breath. He wadded up the bloodied shirt and threw it in the trash can by the door before walking back into the hallway.

What was he going to do next? He had nothing to go on. He dug through his pockets, disappointed but not surprised to find nothing.

A group of students entered his view. He didn't catch what they were talking about, but whatever it was stopped when they spotted him. The group consisted of a tall, dark haired boy in a hoodie, a shorter guy with a plaid shirt and ridiculously spiky brown hair, a girl with a light brown ponytail, and an even shorter boy with dark skin and short black hair.

The girl smiled at him and approached, twirling her hair. "My name's Bree."

Danny offered his hand "I'm Danny."

"Are you new here?" Asked the short one.

Danny shrugged. "I guess." The spiky one seemed to find this answer strange, but it didn't stop the taller one from replying with his name.

"I'm Adam, that's Leo," He gestured to the short one. "and the small girlish one is Chase." He said with a smile. The spiky one dubbed "Chase" put up his hands in the universal symbol for 'What the heck, man?'

Danny nodded and committed the names to his lacking memory.

"Why aren't you in class?" asked Chase.

"Why aren't you?" countered Danny.

"He asked first." said Leo.

Danny sighed. Fair enough. "I don't have any classes. I think."

"You think?" asked Chase. "What do you mean you think?"

Danny bit his lip. Whoops. Oh well. Nothing to be done about it now.

"I don't... really... remember?" he said.

"You don't remember if you have classes?" asked Bree.

"Well, no." Danny huffed. "I don't really remember anything. Think I've got that thing they always get in soap operas."

"Pregnant?" asked Adam, confused.

"No, he has amnesia!" Chase scolded.

"Ohhhh!"

"Whats the last thing you remember?" asked Leo.

"Uh, waking up to Principal Perry starting at me in her office." He replied. they all made sounds of disgust. Leo put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I am so, so sorry." He said with pity.

Principal Perry walked in as if on cue. "What are you weasels doing out of class?" She asked.

"Uh we were just... talking to Danny." supplied Bree. "He told us you were there when he woke up." Bree looked at her suspiciously. "did you have something to d with this?"

Perry broke eye contact. "No..." she answered guiltily. The small group of teens stared at her. "Alright!" She confessed, stomping a foot on the ground like a small child. "i might have... hit him with my car..."

"What?!" exclaimed the teens in unison.

"He popped in out of nowhere!" she exclaimed frantically. "It's like he fell from the sky or something! It's not like I've killed him!"

"He has amnesia." said Chase.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" asked Principal Perry.

"I dunno... take him in until he remembers something...?" Bree suggested, hand on her chin. Leo grabbed her arm.

"Bree, are you really going to make him stay with her, I mean, it's not his fault." he said. Perry nodded appreciatively.

"Guys, why doesn't Danny stay with us?" asked Adam. "I mean, we have plenty of space."

"Yeah," said Bree.

"Guys, we don't even know him. What if he turns out like Marcus?" Leo said. Not to mention their training, the lab, and everything else. Quite frankly, there was no way of knowing if this kid could keep a secret if he found out, which, lets face it, he definitely was.

"You worry to much, Leo." said Bree, twirling her hair. "Besides, I've got a good feeling about him."

"You just think he's cute." Chase said, earning a punch in the arm from his sister.

Danny was amazed that these people were so willing to help him even though he was a complete stranger. He would have thanked them and turned them down to find his way alone, but he really didn't have much to go on, and quite frankly, this was probably his only good option. He smiled at the group as they turned back to him.

"C'mon Danny, lets go. We'll show you around." They led him out of the school and he followed.

Here goes nothing.


End file.
